


DUM-E's Drawings

by LBibliophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bingo Fill, DUM-E's fire extinuisher, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2019, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020, Gen, POV Dummy (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Valentine's Day, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: DUM-E discovers drawing and, like any good son, presents the pictures to his TON-E.(aka. I wondered about the mechanics of DUM-E drawing, and pulled out a pair of tongs.)1. TON-E's Valentine2. DUM-E's favourite toy3. TON-E's hero4. DUM-E's list of what NOT to put in a smoothie5. TON-E's repair kit6. DUM-E's cabin7. TON-E's X-MAS star8. DUM-E's revenge9. TON-E's Valentine 2: Iron Man is Red10. DUM-E draws a bath





	1. TON-E's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crazy idea, and the next thing I knew, I'd done it. Then I did it again.  
> So, these pictures are drawn using highlighters and whiteboard markers, held by a pair of metal kitchen tongs.  
> Edit: now expanded to include lead pencil, staples, correction tape/whiteout, masking tape, copper wire and gel pen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E was learning about Valentines day. He knew that you gave a card to someone you care about. He knew that it was supposed to show a heart. So that’s what he drew.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, K1 - Arc Reactor


	2. DUM-E's favourite toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing his exploration of drawing, DUM-E's next picture features his favourite fire extinguisher (it gets a lot of use).
> 
> For the Dum-e Appreciation Hebdomad 2019, day 5 - art


	3. TON-E's hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TON-E is not very good at remembering about lab safety. That is why DUM-E has to be ready to protect him!
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, R4 - Tony in workshop


	4. DUM-E's list of What NOT to put in a smoothie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for DUM-E to get the hang of the whole making (edible) smoothies, so he left himself notes as a reminder.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, K3 - Historical


	5. TON-E's repair kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When DUM-E needs fixing, TON-E gets his toolkit. When TON-E needs fixing, DUM-E gets the medkit.
> 
> For Whumptober 2019 - Alt. 15: field medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E is branching out with mediums; introducing correction tape/whiteout and masking tape.


	6. DUM-E's cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E found a green pen lying around, and got inspired. (He may or may not also be hinting that TON-E needs a vacation)
> 
> For:  
> Tony Stark Flash Bingo - 001: log cabin


	7. TON-E's X-mas star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing DUM-E noticed about X-MAS is that it is shiny. Well, the workshop has plenty of scrap shiny things he can add to a card for TON-E.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo December Flash - 010: Dum-e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAP-E is a name, so that's how it's spelt. DUM-E is not quite sure what he has to do with X-MAS, but humans are often illogical.
> 
> (The wire was shaped with a pair of jewellery pliers in each hand - Dum-e's fine detail attachments. It's harder than it looks!)


	8. DUM-E's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E really doesn’t like people who hurt his TON-E.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - adopted (jan): Sunset Bain

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some vague context:  
> This is Sunset Bain, a character from a comics-canon. She dated Tony while they were at MIT, seducing him into allowing her access to Stark Industries prototype designs. She stole these for her own (family’s?) company, and dumped Tony when he found out.


	9. TON-E's Valentine 2: Iron Man is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day again, and DUM-E talks U into helping with TON-E's card.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - R2: cliche

 

Iron Man is red (and gold)

The arc reactor is blue

We love our TON-E

Signed: DUM-E, U


	10. DUM-E draws a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E tries to be helpful, but interpreting English is hard.
> 
> For:  
> Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020- Day 6: art day  
> Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - K3: miscommunication

_“Ok, note to self, don’t come straight in from a battle then spend hours bent over suit repairs; my back is killing me. JARVIS, you are a technological marvel, but I have discovered a grievous oversight on my part; your namesake was far superior in his ability to draw me a bath.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony has rainbow glitter gel pens lying around the workshop, because he got a set at one point to vindictively sign documents.
> 
> Title of Piece: DUM-E draws a bath  
> Card Number: 3069  
> Collaborator(s):LBibliophile  
> Square Filled: K3: miscommunication  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark & DUM-E  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Art, DUM-E’s Drawings  
> Summary:  
> DUM-E tries to be helpful, but interpreting English is hard.


End file.
